In general, in a manufacturing process of a tire, a green tire before vulcanization (unvulcanized tire) needs to be temporarily stored. However, particularly when unvulcanized ultra-large radial (ORR, Off the Road Radial) tire is temporarily stored, a green tire is sometimes deformed due to its weight.
When the degree of deformation is large, a gap between a carcass ply material and a peripheral member is generated, which may cause a failure that a tire product as designed is not obtained. When a tire product which is not as designed is used under severe conditions, distortion is concentrated on a deformed portion of a carcass ply, which may be one of causes of separation failure. Such a tire therefore cannot be shipped as a product, which is a loss. On the other hand, in a recent resource-saving trend, weight reduction is needed also for carcass ply material. However, by simply reducing the amount of a carcass ply material to be used, such a deformation defect of a green tire is encouraged.
As a conventional art relating to a storing method for preventing deformation of a green tire, a technique relating to an apparatus for storing an unvulcanized tire, the apparatus comprising a bead supporting apparatus which supports an upper side bead portion of an unvulcanized tire which is mounted on a mount table and which prevents the upper side bead portion of an unvulcanized tire from being deformed due to its weight is disclosed (see patent document 1). In addition, Patent document 2 discloses a method of temporarily storing a large unvulcanized tire in a horizontal state whose shape is adjusted by a shaping mechanism, wherein a middle position between both bead portions and the center of a tread are maintained at the same height by supporting the shaping mechanism by a middle support attached to a midsection of a fixing frame from below as well as by supporting at least a lower shoulder portion of the large unvulcanized tire by an outside support surrounding the middle support from below and lifting the outside support by lifting means.